Shadows Amongst the Trees
by Ame Hoshino
Summary: On a witch or wizards 16th birthday, they go through any creature inheritances they may receive. Too bad no one thought to tell Harry, since its actually common knowledge. Harry comes into a mixed inheritance, the catch is, he's a submissive.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Its common knowledge among the Purebloods that when a witch or wizard reaches 16, they come into their inheritance from any creature blood in you family. Whether or not, that creature blood was Vampire, Elf, Veela, or even Leprechaun. Even half-bloods knew that if either of their parents were or had creature blood they would likely inherit that creature blood. However, people tend to take advantage of this being common knowledge. They don't talk about it, considering they assume those who need to know, know.

Too bad no one thought to tell one Harry James Potter. After all, he's the Boy-Who-Lived, he should already know all of this. However, Harry was raised, sort of, by his muggle Aunt and Uncle. No one had ever warned Harry about the creature blood within the Potter line.

This brings the story to July 30th just before midnight. In a small bedroom in a perfectly normal house on Private Drive, Harry Potter watches the clock. It's almost his birthday. He glances at the empty cage in the corner. His first gift and familiar was gone. Forever. His Uncle Vernon had killed her. Hedwig. His precious owl was dead. Ever since he arrived home that summer, Uncle Vernon had taken sadistic pleasure in slowly destroying all that Harry owned. The only things he had left were the album from Hagrid, his Firebolt, and his invisibility cloak. The former two items were wrapped in his cloak and hidden under his bed.

Harry turned slowly onto his side. Wincing as he felt a rib shift. Uncle Vernon had beaten him just that afternoon for not finishing his chores. It was hard to do manual labor with a broken ankle and his body feeling like one massive bruise. As for where that left Harry, it wasn't pleasant. Harry stopped listing his injuries as it only made him focus on them, which only made him hurt. His only hope is that the Order came looking for him, since he hadn't sent a letter in four days.

Then the clock blinked its little red numbers at him, showing that it was officially midnight, and his birthday.

Then a numbing sensation flowed over his body. Every ache and strain and burning pain in his body faded away until it was nothing. Harry blinked in confusion. For a split second Harry was relieved. And that's when he pitched forward to hang over the edge of his bed and began to vomit. Blood. Harry gasped and heaved and vomited more and more blood, until he was in tears. The strain began to make its self known in his throat. Harry finally stopped vomiting and gave a sob of relief. The blood pooled around his bedside table, the bed it's self, and seemed to spill out further in the room. The clock now read 12:35 am.

'What's going on?' he thought. He stared at the blood in object horror and then he knew no more.

-------------------------------------

"BOY! HOW DARE YOU!" the roar of Vernon Dursley woke Harry the next morning. He lunched him self backward and scrambled into a corner to make him self as small as possible. Vernon advanced towards him as the boy trembled. "How dare you bleed all over our nice, normal house! Spilling your freakish blood all over our decent home!" Vernon yanked Harry from the corner of his bed and shook the boy. Harry wrapped his hands around Vernon's meaty wrist and gave a soft cry in pain and fear. "I'll teach you to try and infect us!" Then Vernon raised his other hand, made a fist and began to swing at Harry, only to freeze like a statue. Harry cracked an eye open. 'When did I close my eyes?' And saw the Weasley twins. Fred had Vernon's fist in his hand and his back to Harry, while George had his wand trained on the large man beside Harry.

"Don't you dare touch him you filthy muggle. Now let him down." Fred said in a low voice. Vernon let go of Harry, and the raven haired teen stumbled into George. Harry's body shivered at the sound, but not in fear. It was in pleasure. Harry looked up at George.

"George, what's going on?" Harry whispered. George looked down at him and gave him a small smile.

"We're here to take you home, Harry." He said softly. Harry felt himself leaning closer to George and blinked in surprise. George wrapped an arm around Harry and pulled him against his chest. "Where does it hurt?" Harry stared in confusion and then realized that there was blood everywhere and that he was still covered in bruises. But he didn't feel any pain.

"No where. I…I feel numb." He murmured. George turned to Fred after nodding.

"Let's go, Forge." Fred stepped closer to Vernon and pulled his wand from his sleeve and held it at Vernon's throat.

"If you so much as think of hurting Harry ever again, I'll kill you!" he growled. "And this isn't over." Fred turned quickly towards Harry. "Let's go." Harry panicked slightly.

"Wait! My cloak and broom!" Harry moved towards the bed but was stopped by George who tightened his hold. He tilted his head at Fred, who then reached under the bed and pulled out the items Harry wanted. Harry watched in surprise.

"Time to go, Harry!" George said in a slightly forced cheerful voice. Harry just nodded. Then twins apperated him and his meager belongings away.

Harry gasped slightly at the feeling of being sucked through a straw. He stumbled slightly, only to be pulled flush against George. George chuckled and then left him into a bridal hold and carried the emerald eyed boy though the twins' apartment. Harry looked around amazed. Fred followed them into the bedroom. Harry saw the large double king sized bed with its dark blue sheets and gold and navy comforter. George placed Harry on the bed and began to pull his shirt off.

"Wait, w-what are you d-doing?" he exclaimed. Fred had already walked into the bathroom to retrieve some healing potions. George gave Harry a bland look.

"Your clothes need to come off so that we can heal you." Harry trembled slightly. Being this close to the red-head was making his blood sing for some reason. Something was telling him to get closer. And the boy smelt divine. "Harry?" the raven haired boy realized he had zoned out. He blinked and locked eyes with George. And just stared. 'When did he get so handsome? Since when am I gay!' Harry thought. He shook his head. Fred came out of the bathroom with an armful of potions.

"Harry?" said boy shivered as Fred's voice washed over him. Something else in Harry called to Fred. Harry could feel something reaching out from Fred and tugging at him. It felt like it was tugging on his magic. "Harry, mate, are you alright?" Fred asked. Harry felt something in him snap at the word mate and launched himself off the bed and across the room. Fred and George started at his reaction. They shared a look and tried to get closer to the emerald eyed boy. However, Harry pushed himself back into the wall. He began to panic.

"Mate?" George tried. Harry shuddered and felt his magic begin to rise to the surface. 'What's going on? What's wrong with me?' Harry's magic reached out, almost questioningly. 'I just want to be left alone! I don't want this! Please!' His magic flowed to the surface and suddenly he was gone. George and Fred leaped forward only to land on the floor. "Where could he be, Forge?" Fred shook his head.

"I don't know, Gred." The twins stood and looked around the room. "I knew something bad was happening to him. Just never thought it would get as bad as it was." Fred slumped onto the bed. George sat beside him and wrapped his arms around his twin. Fred leaned into his brother and sighed.

"We'll find him and protect him Forge, I promise." George mumbled softly. Fred nodded.

------------------------------------------

Harry appeared in a sunny garden, in a patch of petunias. He stumbled and fell to his knees, and then he lay sprawled out on the ground. He tried to catch his breath, but his ribs and shifted with his landing and he couldn't seem to get it under control. He distantly heard a door slam open and quick foot steps. A pair of black boot incased feet stopped in front of his face. He just continued to gasp for breath.

"Potter! What are you doing in my garden? How did you get here?" a furious, familiar voice snapped at him. Harry shuddered.

"I….I don't know…sir…" He gasped. Snape scowled down at the prone figure, until the injuries set in. The last thing Harry remembered was Snape gently lifting him and him telling him, "It'll be alright Potter."

TBC

A/N: please tell me what you think. I already have the first 17 chapters outlined so they shouldn't take long to write, I just have to find the time. So, please review! :3


	2. Chapter 1

Last Time:

"I….I don't know…sir…" He gasped. Snape scowled down at the prone figure, until the injuries set in. The last thing Harry remembered was Snape gently lifting him and him telling him, "It'll be alright Potter."

Chapter One:

Harry woke in a room he'd never seen before. The bed was a plain twin bed, with dark blue sheets and comforter. The walls were painted a pale brown. There was a single, curtained window in the room. Harry sat up and leaned against the head board. 'Where am I?' he thought. Then the events of yesterday hit him like a bullet train. The beatings for Vernon, the Twins saving him, something inside him calling out to the Twins, his panic, and then showing up at Snape's house. 'How did I get here?' he thought. The door creaked open and in stepped Severus Snape.

"I see you've woken up, Potter. Care to explain your injuries?" the older man said in a neutral voice. Harry started. 'Oh, no.'

"I don't know what you're talking about, sir. The injuries I had come from being clumsy." Harry said. Unfortunately, the story sounded rehearsed and Snape had heard similar stories from some of his Slytherians. He had told stories similar.

"Do not lie to me Mr. Potter." Snape said softly. Harry shook his head. "Potter…Harry, tell me the truth." Harry just shook his head and began to curl into himself. Snape watched the normally strong, defiant boy try to make him self as small as possible. It was disturbing. "Harry, if you tell me what has happened, I can help you." Harry's entire body froze.

"I'm simply clumsy, sir." Came the emerald eyed boy's quite murmur. Snape sighed. "But there is something I need help with. Something's wrong with me." Snape reared back a little bit. "I've become some type of freak. My magic is acting on its own." Snape sighed realizing that his own questions wouldn't be answered until the boy's were answered.

"What seems to be the problem and when did it start?" the older man asked. Harry uncurled, but only slightly.

"It started on my birthday. I suddenly got really numb, and then I began to vomit, blood. That's not normal sir. I…I'm not some kind of freak am I?" The last part had been muttered, but Severus still caught it. Severus had gone through a similar experience, on his sixteenth birthday. 'Why doesn't the boy know about inheritances?' the darker male wondered.

"No, you're not a freak, Harry. What you went through is typical of wizards and witches on their sixteenth birthdays. Surely you know this?" Snape sat back in surprise when Harry merely shook his head; denying the fact that he wasn't a freak and that he knew before hand about inheritances. Snape sighed. "Has no one told you about a wizard's sixteenth birthday?" When Harry just shook his head again, Snape plowed on into an explanation. "On a wizard's sixteenth birthday, they receive any magical gifts or creature blood that their bloodline might carry. The Malfoy's, for instance, are known to have Veela blood pop up every now an then. Sometimes it depends on the magical strength of the person. The Prince line has had vampires appear in the line, but only when the magical strength of the person was to weak to fight of those genes. Your line, however, I don't know about. There were rumors that the Potter family had breed with numerous creatures, but what they are no one but the family would know."

Harry blinked and stared. He tried to piece all the information he got together. "So, I'm some kind of magical creature? What am I?" Harry whispered, the last part sounding more like a whimper. Snape didn't say anything, mostly because he didn't have an answer. Harry put his head in his hands and shuddered. "What am I?"

"Harry, who told you that you were a freak? Who gave you those bruises? You need to tell me, so that I can help you." Snape soothed. Harry tensed and began to tremble. He tried to scoot away from the older man. "Harry." The boy shook his head. "I promise, if you tell me, who ever it will not come near you again." Snape kept his voice low, and soothing. Mean while, on the inside the older man found himself growing more and more protective of Lily's son. The boy was no longer James's in his mind but Lily's. Harry froze. He slowly looked up at Snape. The boy studied the older man, looking for something. Snape didn't know what he was looking for, but he must have found it.

"My uncle." Was all the boy said before his eyes dimmed and he looked away in shame.

TBC

A/N: sorry this took so long and that it's so short. Um, I've finished outlining the story, so I know what I want to happen and how it will end. I just have to find the time in my schedule to write the chapters out and post them. Also, the twins won't show up for a while. Sorry.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: So sorry about the long wait for this chapter. I have a schedule now up in my profile. I will adhere to it to the best of my abilities. So I well have the next update in two weeks. Again, the twins won't be back for a long while. Also, life won't be easy for Harry for a good while. I'm so mean to him. sigh. Happy Reading, y'all!**

Last Time:

_The boy studied the older man, looking for something. Snape didn't know what he was looking for, but he must have found it._

_"My uncle." Was all the boy said before his eyes dimmed and he looked away in shame._

Chapter Two:

Harry refused to meet his professor's eyes. Shame and humiliation were welling up inside him. He was supposed to be the savior of the wizarding world, yet he was beaten by a muggle. A large, obese muggle, but a muggle none the less. He didn't even know why he trusted the man before him. He had heard the false promises before. The promise to help him, to save him from Vernon. He should have kept his mouth shut, but he couldn't. Snape had had this look in his eyes, like he actually cared. Harry glanced up when the bed creaked from an added weight.

"We should get you to a healer, Harry." The darker man murmured gently. Harry eyed him warily. Snape only sighed. "I can take you to Poppy, how is that?" the man said, knowing that Harry need a healer he could trust.

"I…I suppose that's okay." Harry said back, softly. Snape nodded.

"I can floo us there, but I'd feel better if I carried you." Harry tensed.

"No. No, I'll walk to the floo." The boy said back defiantly. Snape drew in a breath for patience.

"Alright." Snape stood and watched over Harry as he shifted and put his feet on the floor. Harry stood, and then had to catch himself as the world tilted violently. He gasped as he began to fall, only to be caught by Snape. This pulled another, pain filled gasp from the boy as his ribs shifted. Suddenly, Harry couldn't breathe. "Foolish boy!" Snape scolded. "Now I must carry you!" the man carefully picked up Harry bridal style and rushed to his floo. With a shout of "Hogwarts Hospital Wing" the two whooshed through the floo system and came stumbling out into the Hospital Wing. "Poppy!" Snape shouted as he placed Harry on a bed quickly. There was a distant crash followed by rushed footsteps.

"Severus? What's-"Poppy gasped in shock at the sight before her. "What has happened?" she demanded as she began diagnostic spells. One produced a scroll with all of Harry's injuries. She quickly scanned it, her face shifting into horror. "I'll need you to gather potions for me, Severus." She then handed the list to him, and set about fixing what she could.

Snape looked at the list, and blinked. It didn't register at first, that Harry Potter had all these injuries. Broken ribs, a punctured lung, bruised kidneys, multiple lacerations on his back and thighs, and infected cuts on his stomach and chest. 'How had the boy not felt these things?' Then he noticed the blood loss and malnutrition. "Severus! Potions!" Poppy's voice snapped him out of his daze and he rushed to the cabinet. He pulled potion after potion. One for pain, one for broken bones, one for infections, and so on. Snape hurried back to Poppy with the potions. The two began to feed Harry the potions, the boy having had fallen unconscious during the healing.

"I should show this parchment to Albus. Surely, with this, the Headmaster will let Harry stay somewhere else." Snape stopped Poppy before she could leave.

"We should make a copy, and give that to him. Just in case." Poppy eyed Snape.

"Do you really think that is necessary, Severus?" Snape just nodded as he watched over Harry. Poppy sighed then made the copy. She handed the original to Snape and hurried out of the hospital wing. Snape sat beside Harry's bedside.

"Let's hope that Albus is a better man than I think he is, Harry." He murmured.

* * *

It wasn't twenty minutes later that, Albus came in, followed by a furious Poppy Pomfrey.

"Ah, Severus, my boy, how are you?" the man said, his eyes twinkling. Severus merely nodded to the man. Albus turned to the still unconscious boy and gave a sad nod. "It is unfortunate that he must be returned to his relatives." He said, in a parody of a grandfather's voice. Severus stood quickly.

"You're joking aren't you, Headmaster? The boy could have been killed!" Severus snapped. He carefully grasped the portkey in his pocket. The older man looked at Snape.

"It's the only place he is safe from Voldemort, Severus. Surely you know this?"

"But who is to keep him safe from the muggles!" spate Snape in response. Poppy quickly brought attention to herself, as Snape drew closer to Harry.

"What about the Weasleys? Or Headquarters? He would be safe either of those places, Albus!" Before the man could respond, Snape grasped Harry's arm and activated is portkey with a whispered, "Home." The two were whisked away just as Albus reached to grab hold of Snape. The man gave a frustrated huff before spinning around and leaving the hospital wing.

However, Poppy heard his parting words.

"I'll have my weapon back and Snape's head in a jar!" Poppy couldn't help but wish to never see the two escaped boys, if only so that Albus never found them.

* * *

**TBC...**


End file.
